Giovanni's
by KLloyd
Summary: What is a pet? An exploration of the human mind and vampire society. Original Character, muliple POV-s. M-rating due to violance and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Please don't think I'm a freak because of this piece. I have been thinking for some time about how things would really be like in the vampire world – the parts that only the vampires see. I imagine they would consider humans much the same way as we see our pets, without letting them know. Some are beloved family members, others are champions in sports and a pride for their owners, and yet others are purely for food production. And, like normal humans, some owners take really good care or their animals and some do not. I wanted to explore this topic a little, so here goes my un-beta'd piece that I wrote last night when I was supposed to a, prepare for a seminar b, sleep.

I have not abandoned "My Chinkara", but my computer has been a mess since July, and I've had to focus on other things. I will get back to it. Soon. I hope. Because it's my baby and I wanna make it perfect. Encouragement helps *wink*

Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters belong to C. Harris. No harm intended, for entertainment purposes only. I have no money; in fact I pick mushrooms in the forest for dinner.

Disclaimer2: My character is very young BUT this is not child pornography. It is my intention to look at manipulation of the mind, not of the body. (Where I live there are very strict laws against child pornography. One guy was recetly sentenced due to translating manga with a naked boy-character in). Therefore, you will not find no lemons here until she is 15, the legal age to have sex in my country, however unrealistic this might seem to you.

* * *

The house where I grew up was maintained by my mother and her two sisters. I don't think they were actual sisters, but that's how we, me and my siblings, considered them. They were always pregnant or nursing a baby. All of the children, there was around twenty of us at every one time, lived there as well so it could be quite chaotic at times. But it was always fun, there was always someone whom to play with.

Katherine was sweet as a pie. But she had such sad and tired eyes that I seldom dared to ask her anything. She always returned my attention with a small smile and a sigh, before answering my question or helping me out. Margaret was scarier. She was the one who taught us how to read and write, how to dance and play the piano and many other things. I never crossed her.

And then there was my mother. She was always fair and kind, but she would not tolerate any nonsense either. She loved to spend time in the garden, and she grew the most beautiful fruit. The stuff she cultivated was always better than the stuff Father brought.

Father came to visit every night after dinner. He was the bringer of toys, candy, books and presents; always something but never enough. We children were always eager to please him, in order to be one of the lucky ones that received a gift that particular night. To be one of the favorites. I was often favored, I noticed, but I don't think anyone else did. At least none of the children; maybe Margaret did. She was very perceptive.

I was eleven when Father one night requested me to dance for him, after the gifts had been divided. He dressed me in thin flowing fabrics that swirled when I spun around, and he admired me moving in rhythm with the music. He smiled at me and I had never felt so cherished before in my whole life.

The next morning I woke with blood soiled linen. My mother cried quietly when she saw them, and my two older sisters were jealous that I got my period first – despite being a lot younger than them. That day I didn't have to participate in any chores, and everybody got presents in the evening. I received a beautiful green dress that made me look stunning, and Father took a picture of me and told me not to wear it again until I was told to. I would never dream of going against his wishes.

The girls would leave the house soon after their first period. The boys would leave a little more unpredictably, but one by one they all disappeared. None ever stayed past their sixteenth birthday. Therefore it was no surprise when Father brought me with him, a few weeks after my period-feast. Katherine had pampered me for hours; scrubbed my skin pink, and dressed me in the green dress. I asked her where I was going, but she didn't know. She told me to do them all proud, be a good girl and trust Father. I was told to collect my private things, and late that night Father brought me outside the compound for the first time in my life.

Many hours later we arrived at a Manson with what looked like hundreds of lit windows. Father presented me to a blond man, and he welcomed me into his house. He took my wrist in his hand and brought it to his face, where he sniffed it thoroughly. His touch was cool like Father's.

"Welcome, little one. I will take care of you from now on, instead of your previous Master." he said, indicating Father who was smiling at me. "There are a few house rules, and I expect you to follow them to the letter. James here will tell you and show you to your room."

James picked up my small suitcase and escorted me away.

The next night I was requested to meet with my Master. I was shown to a lovely room with blue décor; it contained a sitting group and a hearth where a fire was crackling. Soon he too stepped into the room. He sat down on the couch and indicated for me to sit next to him. He told me I was beautiful while he ran his fingers through my hair. He stroked my arms and asked me about my accommodations. I thought he was such a caring man and I wanted nothing more than to have him approve of me and to please him.

He told me to dance for him so that he could see me move, and I did. He requested that I remove my dress and I after hanging it across the back of a chair I continued to dance. I hoped that he would approve of me, I was not the best of my sisters but I tried so hard, I wanted so badly for him to like me. I tried to see what he liked, but it was difficult as he was slumped back, resting his head on one arm and quietly observing me. When my muscles ached from moving around for what must have been hours, and my legs threatened to give away, he beckoned for me to sit on a soft pillow by his feet.

"I hope that I am able to please you, sir," I said in a timid voice, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sure you will learn to please me" he replied with a smirk on his lips while tracing my jaw line with a finger. "But with that one sentence you have displeased me twice" he stated, and appalled I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry!" I manage to cough out. "Please tell me what I did wrong?"

"First, you are not to speak without being spoken to. I am positive James explained this to you yesterday, did he not?"

"Yes, he did. Please, forgive me, sir!" I replied, tears threatening to surface. How could I be so stupid?

"And second, you are only to address me as Master"

"Yes, Master"

"Good girl," he said, and kissed my forehead. He held my head in both his hands and turned my face up towards him so that he could drag his nose across it. He parted his lips and let his tongue trail along my closed eyelids, catching the stray moisture, and I could hear a deep rumble within his chest.

"You smell wonderful," he told me and fisted my hair with one hand while lifting my right wrist to his mouth with the other. He started to kiss and lick and nibble at my skin and suddenly there was a small but sharp pain in my arm. I flinched and stifled a gasp at the surprise of it, but he held me still, licked his lips and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorr…" I began, before remembering myself and quieting down.

"Why do you flinch away from me?" he asked and I could see his long gleaming fangs.

"I've never been hurt before, and I was surprised" I told him, realizing that I had not reacted as expected.

"This is not hurting you, little one, this is completely normal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," I replied, cursing myself for being so stupid and unworldly.

"Good Girl" he said, and resumed petting my hair and suckling my wrist. His hold on my arm was a little hard but his tongue felt wonderful on my skin, no pain at all just this soft tingling where his mouth had touched me.

"That will be all for tonight," he stated when he released me. "Go to your room and rest."

I nodded, picked up my dress and went straight to my room and my bed. I was dead tired and all my muscles hurt like hell.

I woke up in the middle of the day. After dressing and having breakfast I settled in the garden to contemplate my situation. I was determined not to make a fool of myself again and went through my mental list of rules I've gotten so far. Do not speak without being spoken to; address the sweet man as Master; do not question any demands or directions; do not sit in the furniture unless invited; pay attention… When James had told me the list it seemed so long and loose, but surely I could get it right? I recalled the conversation when he told me of my new home.

"No food is served after dark" he had told me, and I had to question him, of course.

"Well, to reduce the smell, I guess... But don't question things either. You have personal responsibility to keep your body in good shape. If you are unsuccessful you will receive directions. If you need anything, write it down on the list by the door to the human dining hall. As long as it's reasonable, you should have it by… "

When I started to get chilly I returned to my room. I brushed my long wavy hair until it was as smooth as the marble stairs and changed into my favorite dancing dress. It was sheer and sparkly, flowing through the air when I twist and turn and Father used to tell me that the deep red color made my hair look like gold. And I waited. I paced around afraid to sit down and wrinkle the dress, but after a while I simply couldn't care no more. When the skies started to pale I cried myself to sleep, devastated that Master didn't want to see me.

The next day I thought about if I should stay in the common areas instead of lingering in my quarters, but I decided against it. What if Master sent for me and I wasn't there? Surely that would make him mad. I really didn't want to make him mad. I wanted to do everything that I could to make him happy.

I spoke with a thin girl a little bit older than me. She said her name was Louise, and she told me of the meetings and dinners when she had been allowed to wait upon our Master as he entertained his important guests. She told me of the beautiful people she'd seen, and of the wonderful clothes and jewels they wore. Of their graceful servants with gems around their necks and I became envious of their skill and good fortune. I also envied Louise, and wished that I one day would be worthy of attending to Master like that.

I also asked her about last night, since I figured she had more experience than me and might be able to tell me what to do. She advised me that as long as I pleased him Master would keep calling for me whenever he felt like it; but that he was an important and busy man and that he would not have time for me every night. I decided that I should always be prepared to serve him on short notice, never to inconvenience him in any way, and that he probably would appreciate my adaptability to his needs.

The next night I was called for. I hurried as fast as I could to the blue sitting room where he was waiting for me. He smiled at me when I arrived and I was very relieved that he wasn't mad at me. I returned the smile and tried to keep eye contact with him as his gaze travelled over my body, as to get some hint for what he wanted me to do. He beckoned for me to stand in front of him. He's not very tall, my Master, for being an adult, but he is strong and has the smoothest pearly skin.

"My dear, you have something that I want. Would you care to give it to me?" he asked, still smiling and reaching out to cup my cheek with one of his slender hands.

"Of course," I replied, reeling with joy over the chance to please him "Anything for you."

"Then cry; I want to taste your tears again"

Cry? How do I cry when I am so happy to see him again? I was perplexed, and stared at him for guidance before I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Master. I don't know how" I uttered weakly. His steady grip forced my face up to look at him. His eyes were disappointed, and it was all my fault.

"Do you deny me this simple gift?" he asked, and I hated myself for failing his expectations.

"No! No, Master. I want nothing more than to make you happy. Please, tell me how?"

"It would make me happy to taste and drink your tears. If you want to please me, why don't you give them to me? What good are they to you?"

"Please, Master! Help me. I don't know how. Please tell me!" I begged him, feeling that maybe soon I would cry anyway due to my own horrible failure. I was useless; I couldn't even give him the one thing he wanted. And he was so tender, he gave me the best chance in the world to prove my worth to him and still I couldn't fulfill his wishes.

"When was the last time you cried?" he asked sweetly whilst stroking my neck in a soothing manner. Master is so caring! Maybe I would get another chance at proving that I was worth his time.

"When my brother hurt my arm" I answered.

"So you cry when you are in pain, yes?" he said, smiling at me. "That's simple then. Be in pain."

"Oh please, Master! Hurt me so that I will cry! Please help me to cry!" I begged, and he smoothed out my hair, turned me around slowly and gently and twisted my right arm behind my back. It was the most agonizing pain I had ever felt, red sizzling shots from my arm and along my spine. I gasped at the shock and bit my lip to avoid screaming out in agony, as he bent my head to the side to start lapping up my pouring tears. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth as the cold wet streaks from my tears begun to be replaced by the tingling sensation left by his cool tongue. He twisted my arm harder, and I couldn't help but pant as new waves of pain shot through my body, refilling my eyes with fresh liquid. When I opened my mouth his lips covered mine and his tongue explored all the cervices in my mouth until he was satisfied that there was no blood left, and he resumed lapping at my face until the skin was dry.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you what?" he immediately asked in a hard voice.

"Thank you, Master, for helping me to please you."

"Don't stop. I am not quite satisfied," he replied.

"Oh please, hurt me more! Please!" I begged, happy to have found a way to satisfy my wonderful Master, and immediately there was more pain shooting through my trembling body, once again forcing tears to pool in my eyes.

"I am happy to make your task easier," he whispered in my ear before returning his attention to my eyes. I kept begging him to cause more pain, and thanking him for hurting me until my throat was dry and I thought I would soon not be able to give him no more. I started to fear that despite his help I wouldn't be able to provide the tears he wanted but suddenly he let me go and I fell to the floor.

"I am very happy with your eagerness to please me, and your behavior tonight. If you maintain this you might well be worthy of providing me with blood again tomorrow," he stated as he dismissed me. I stumbled into bed cradling my aching arm, but the pain didn't matter. I had managed to satisfy Master and I was happier than I had ever been.

* * *

Sunday, 1st November 1998

This Halloween has been wonderful. My dearest has gifted me with a new pet, from Giovanni's. She is most generous. I cannot imagine what she must have paid for it, I know that they are not cheap as he uses women with fey blood for breeding and only sells two or three every year, and this one is particularly interesting. Her sire is the half-fairy that was captured and drained around his parts a decade ago. It is evident in her blood that the pedigree speaks the truth. I guess he used the half-fairy for breeding before he consumed him.

But it's exciting as well. She comes with no guarantees as such a high percentage of fey can have negative side effects. I've been told she might not be susceptible to glamour, and it is recommended that a close watch is kept for signs of fairy powers as she matures. If she starts to develop fey characteristics I've been instructed to give her iron shots daily to keep her from revolting, teleporting or raising an alarm. But if that would happen I guess I would have to put her down. It would be such a shame, she tastes delicious and has a pleasing exterior. She also seems eager to please and easy to train. Maybe, with the right training, I'd be able to keep her domesticated even if she develops powers? That would be an achievement to be proud of.

Either way, I'm determined to enjoy her pleasures as long as they last. She's still so young though, hardly ripe though she has started her bleedings.

* * *

So, give me your thoughts. When did you realise who he was? Maybe you're still guessing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I have been living in my Master's house for a few years now. It is his house, but I don't think he spends much time here. He would visit every few days though, and I love when he does. I have no greater pleasure than to please him. He is wonderful to me, and provides me with everything I could ever wish for. He gives me such beautiful clothes and jewelery and I am never hungry. I don't know what I would do without him.

Most of the time I am alone, waiting for him, but I speak with the other humans when I eat and when I exercise. I practice dancing and yoga together with three other people; Abigail, Lucas and Mary. They all belong to Master just as I do, and they all hate me. I don't know why. Our teacher is very strict, and he doesn't tolerate any trouble, so during the session I'm okay. At least as long as I preform as expected. When I don't, if I've forgotten to practice or something, he can make my life a living hell. But he treats the others the same way so I guess it's all good. His name is Mark.

I provide my Master with blood. I know that he needs it and it makes me proud when he chooses me over the other humans at the compound. I would do anything in my power to make him happy, and I do try to the best of my ability. Every day I fear that I won't be good enough for him and every time he decides to summon me I am overcome with joy. Sometimes when he and his business partners take a break from whatever important things they do together, he calls for me and request that I dance for them as entertainment. It makes me nervous every time. I worry that I will disappoint him and embarrass him in front of his friends, but Mark has helped me with a good routine and so far he seems pleased with my performances.

When I entered the reception hall one evening, there was four vampires sitting at the head end of the room; my Master, his friend Lady Sophie-Anne, and her two body guards. Lady Sophie-Anne is a stunningly beautiful woman, with flawless skin and rich, flowing auburn hair. She often visits here, and whenever I see her she's always groomed to the last eyelash and covered in silk and diamonds. They were speaking with each other when I entered, and Lady Sophie-Anne's musical laughter filled the air as I approached them.

"Isn't she beautiful?" my Master asked her.

"Yes, she's developing quite nicely, don't you think?" she replied, whilst thoroughly looking me over.

When I arrived at the seating group I dropped into a courtesy and waited for Master to signal for me to join his side. He was focusing on me, but still speaking with Lady Sophie-Anne. I felt very self-conscious; my developing breasts felt uncomfortable in my laced bodice and they were threatening to escape. I was still very unused to the shape of my body.

"Certainly," he said. "I am most grateful for your gift, she tastes divine."

The she must be me, I figured. That would mean that I had to be the gift as well I reasoned, and suddenly I realized that Lady Sophie-Anne must be the person responsible for parting me from my family. I felt terribly conflicted. I often miss my mother, and Katherine, and my siblings; Richard and Raynold particularly. But at the same time, everybody left the same way, this is perfectly normal isn't it? The only difference between me and my brothers and sisters were where we ended up. Richard and Raynold, the twin brothers that were only a few months younger than me, had left already more than a year before I did, when they were only 9 ½ years old. I remembered that they had been scared, but at least they had each other. At the moment I felt very alone, and very exposed.

But I adored my Master. I couldn't dream of having anyone else as Master. None of the vampires I'd seen seemed even remotely as great as him. I found myself realizing that I wouldn't change my life for anything. I swallowed my swirling emotions and returned Master's gaze with a genuine smile. Lady Sophie-Anne observed my inner turmoil with a smirk. She was playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it around her index finger.

"Do you mind?" she asked Master.

"No, not at all. Of course not!" he answered. "Please," he said and gestured towards me.

"Come here," she told me, indicating the pillow on the floor between them.

I glanced at my Master, seeking his approval. He nodded and I sat down facing the Lady. She took my wrist while looking me directly in the eye.

"You are a beautiful young girl and your behavior is flawless," she told me and I couldn't help but blush and look away. I figured she would bite me and I was taken aback by her sincere compliments.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" she asked, and her concern touched me. I could hardly keep from crying.

"You bought me from Father, didn't you?" I asked her, scared of both the answer and of her reaction to my question.

"Yes, I did," she calmly said. "I wanted to give my child a great gift and contacted Giovanni, the vampire you call Father, many years ago inquiring about the possibility to acquire one of you. He described a few of your siblings to me, but I wanted you specifically; so I booked you already then. Neither he nor I had any idea at that point how long I was going to have to wait for you to grow up and mature enough to move out of your childhood home. I was both surprised and very pleased when he called me explaining that you were ready to be delivered. I guess I was lucky, he refused to sell before your first period and had it been one month later you wouldn't have been delivered in time for Halloween that year."

"Thank you for telling me," I answered. I had more questions, but I didn't dare to voice them. I didn't know what Master thought of all this, and I didn't want to anger him.

"Be at peace with the knowledge that you are very special, and I payed a high price to acquire you. There was many others that were interested."

She kept my eyes looked in hers as her fangs clicked into place and it seemed to me as if she could see straight through me and into my very soul. She never let down on the eye contact whilst she licked my skin and bit down on my arm. She sucked in earnest and I could see her pleasure evident in her eyes. It made me all warm inside, and I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I struggled to get enough oxygen from the air, and then she withdraw from the two tiny wounds.

"Would you like some or should I seal them?" she asked of Master.

He was visibly agitated by what had happened, but I had no idea of if it was my fault or not. My blood started to drip along my outstretched arm and Lady Sophie-Anne licked up the whole trail, from my elbow to my wrist, before handing me over to Master. His fangs was fully out and he growled when he grabbed me and bit into my neck. It hurt some, but I was used to a little pain. I could feel Lady Sophie-Anne's delicate hand taking mine in hers and how she started to lick the stray blood off of my arm and seal the wounds.

They both let go of me at almost exactly the same time. Master wouldn't look at me, he simply dismissed me whilst paying attention to Lady Sophie-Anne. She was paying attention to me.

"It seems like I did get value for my money," she stated before I curtsied and left them to themselves. When I shut the door I could see them undressing and kissing each other. I felt jealous, I don't know of whom but I knew that I wanted to give Master whatever he wanted and also that I didn't want to leave Lady Sophie-Anne's side.

This had been the first time Lady Sophie-Anne tasted my blood. I found that I had liked it very much. Her deep old eyes jinxed me. They looked like she had seen everything there was to see in the world, and a great deal more on top of that.

* * *

Friday, 2nd August 2001

Sophie-Anne requested to have a taste of my pet tonight. In all honesty, I'm surprised she hasn't inquired earlier. I'd be intrigued if I were in her shoes and in the end, it was she who payed for it. She was not prepared for the potency of her fey-laced blood and it was beautiful to copulate afterward. It reminded me of the fairy war back in the 17th century. I really miss those times.

Shira tastes good, but I'm a little used to her blood now so I don't get high of it no more. She is starting to show good progress and will soon be ripe enough to be enjoyed in bed. Yes, I will do that. Soon. I don't think Sophie-Anne would take her back but I want to make sure I will be first. There is something exceedingly delicious in tearing a girl open for the very first time.


End file.
